A vehicle body front structure having pedestrian protection device is known from the publication DE 10 2005 009 768 A1, the front side having a crossbeam which holds a parallel element made of an impact-absorbing material. The parallel element is implemented as an air conduction box having an air inlet shaft below the crossbeam and the parallel element on the front side and an open rear side toward an engine heat exchanger for coolant air guiding, a peripheral frame forming a frame, which encloses the heat exchanger. Since the air inlet shaft is situated below the crossbeam and below the parallel element, sprayed water and dust can be fed to the heat exchanger via this pedestrian protection device.
Therefore, at least one object is to provide an intake system for combustion air of a vehicle, in which this problem is avoided.